Business interruption due to the malfunction or loss of a server at a primary site can be a major problem for large as well as small businesses. Known systems address this issue by using various systems ranging from simple periodic tape drive or disk backups to sophisticated, redundant, mirror systems running the operating systems and applications present on the primary systems. Data changes to the primary system can be frequently transmitted to the one or more secondary sites to keep them updated. In the event of a malfunction or loss of a primary site, users are redirected to a fully functional and updated secondary site. It can be expensive to maintain such functioning and synchronized backup sites. Software licenses for operating systems and applications running on the primary site have to be purchased and maintained for the backup site. The backup site has to be operated and maintained by a support staff. Malfunction and loss of computer systems can be especially problematic for smaller businesses, which may not have the budget to maintain fully operational, synchronized backup systems. This can be due to prohibitively expensive redundant hardware, operating system and application licenses and the cost of staffing backup operations. Small businesses have been forced to rely on less effective and efficient backup methods, such as tape backup systems or basic remote data storage resources. Such backups can be insufficient and unreliable and can lead to the loss of data and the interruption of business services. Data updates can be infrequent or unreliable and differences between primary and backup hardware and software (e.g., operating system versions, applications, device drivers, etc.) can mean that the backup may not work at the worst possible time, i.e., when it is needed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost-effective data backup and recovery system that can provide near-real time data backup and recovery for minimization of business interruption resulting from data system failure without the high costs of a live, redundant, mirror backup system.